Don and Jess's Valentine's Day
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Original right? Don and Jess share a special Valentine's Day. Thanks to afrozenheart412 for the idea! FA, DLL


AN: Thank afrozenheart412 for the idea! I'm impressed! This is my second story for the day! I'm trying to at least finish up some of the ones I already have started! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nu-uh! Nope!

* * *

Don knocked hesitantly on his captain's door.

"Come in" Captain Eric O'Brian's voice sounded through the door. Don opened the office door and made his way inside before shutting it behind him again. "What can I do for you Don?" Eric asked as he briefly glanced up from his mountain of paperwork.

"I actually need to talk to you about the fourteenth sir" he started. Eric smirked before tossing his pen on top of the papers littering his desk and folded his hands over his small stomach.

"Alright, shoot" he replied. Don took a breath and sat on one of the visitor's chairs in the office.

"Well I'm scheduled to work until six that day, but I was wondering if it would be possible to get off about four?" Don asked hesitantly. He didn't want to take advantage of the friendship he had with Eric.

"What do you have planned for Jess?" Eric asked as he pulled up the schedule.

"I made reservations for an expensive dinner cruise, including a new dress, boots, jewelry, lingerie, and handbag for her. I also found a book of other people's love letters. I figured she deserved to be showered with gifts before I propose to her" Don answered shrugging. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"I know she will Don. Congratulations" Eric said standing up and making his way towards the door with Don following close behind. "Your time has been changed, so now if you'll excuse me I need more coffee!" Don laughed and followed his boss back into the squad room.

* * *

Jess watched as Don headed towards his car to track down a fresh lead. She sighed and opened the top drawer of her desk just enough so only she could see the small piece of plastic inside. She shut the drawer quickly as other members of the unit passed by her desk.

"Hey Angell" the officers called out. Jess smiled and nodded in greeting. She stood up and made her way to the captain's office. She found the door open and a woman sitting in one of the chairs talking to Eric.

"What can I do for you Jess?" O'Brian said. The woman stood and moved over to the small couch Eric had put in his office for nights when he pulled all-nighters.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'll just come back later" Jess said backing out of the doorway. The woman laughed.

"Don't be silly, I'd never stand in Eric's way during work! Come on in darlin'" the woman smiled. Jess entered the room warily, waiting for O'Brian to kick her out. He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Jess this is my wife, Savannah. Babe this is Jessica Angell" Eric introduced. Jess leaned over and shook Savannah's hand. "Alright, now that that is out of the way, what can I do for you Jess?"

"Well… I thought I would tell you now… I'm pregnant" she mumbled. Eric stood and shut the door to his office. He hugged Jess gently on his way back to his seat behind the desk.

"Congratulations Jess, when are you going to tell Don?" Jess rang her hands.

"I was going to tell him on Valentine's Day. I had it all planned out too, but he's working that day so I have to rethink everything. I just wanted to tell you now so Don wouldn't have to worry about telling you" she answered. Eric smiled widely.

"Alright, but you do realize you only have another two days until then right?" Eric replied. Jess nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm off tomorrow and Sunday so I'll have all day to plan before Don comes home" Jess told him. Eric nodded and stood. "I've got to go back before someone starts to look for me. Thank you Captain, it was nice meeting you Savannah."

"You too Jess and congratulations on the baby; you'll be a great mother" Savannah replied standing up. Jess's face flushed at the compliment.

"Thank you" she muttered before turning and leaving the office.

"They both have will have a memorable Valentine's Day this year" Eric told Savannah with a smirk. Savannah, having heard what Don had planned from Eric, nodded with her own smirk donning her face.

* * *

Valentine's Day:

"Are you sure she's going to appreciate a scavenger hunt?" Danny asked his friend as they wrote clues for Jess to follow around the apartment. Don would text her the first clue then everyone after that is taped to the top of the gift box containing one of Jess's presents.

"She'll love it" Don replied, finishing up his last clue and putting the box back in its hiding place. Lindsay and Stella had volunteered to take Jess shopping until around two, when the hunt would begin.

"Alright man, it's your funeral" Danny replied shrugging. Don glared at him from the bedroom and Danny laughed at the threatening look.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much! Now you have to promise not to tell anyone until at least after tonight, alright?" Jess asked as she carried the many books to the checkout. Both Lindsay and Stella rolled their eyes, but nodded none the less.

"We promise, we won't say a word to anyone, including Mac and Danny" Lindsay swore. Jess glared at the sarcastic tone coming from her best friend's mouth. Stella just laughed.

* * *

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow to tell you about his reaction!" Jess yelled through the open car window. Lindsay and Stella smiled and gave her a thumbs up before the three said their goodbyes and the Avalanche lurched down the street. Jess pulled out her cell phone and texted Don, like she had promised.

_D- Just got hm. Lots o shopin got dun. Luv ya! XO -J_

She shut the phone and moved her bag of books to the other hand so she could fish out her apartment key. Once it was in the lock, Jess's phone vibrated, alerting her of a new text message.

_J- Were gonna play a game. U find the gift from the clues… XO –D_

Jess read over the message again and was confused as to what to do, until her phone vibrate again with another message from Don.

_We cudle here and watch tv, find da gift and note!_

Jess shrugged before opening the door and setting her purse down on the small table. She thought about where they liked to cuddle. It could be either the couch or their bedroom. Jess decided to try by the couch. She walked around one side and on the middle of the couch was a large red box with a large white polka-dot bow on top. She moved over and opened it. Inside was a note and a black T-back above the knee length halter dress.

_Jess- You found the first, but certainly not the last. The next one is in my favorite drawer of your dresser. I think you'll understand! –Don_

Jess laughed as she read over the note again and understood her boyfriend completely. His favorite drawer was her underwear drawer. She entered the bedroom and opened the top drawer to find another red box. Inside was an adjustable drawstring strapless bra and panty set in Don's favorite color, black. She put the clothing back inside and took the box to the living room so that everything could be piled together. She opened the note and read the messy handwriting.

_Jess- These are your favorite things! Try where your other pairs are and you'll find it! –Don_

Jess laughed. She loved her shoe collection. As she made her way to the closet she idly wondered where he knew to get all of these things by himself, or if he had had help. She opened the closet and on the floor was another box. Opening it she found the next note and a pair of over the knee stretch black boots with a two inch heel.

_ Jess- There are a few things together. These are in the place you loved to spend hours in (especially in the morning) –Don_

Jess set the boots down next to the dress and lingerie after she read the note. They were in the bathroom she decided because Don always teased her that she could spend hours in there if she really wanted to. She smiled as she entered the small pale green room and looked around. It wasn't in the obvious place. She thought she had gotten the wrong place when something shiny caught her eye. She pushed back the shower curtain and picked up the silver wrapped box. She took out the note and looked through the items in the box. Inside was a silver chain bracelet with the National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial logo on the charm, a silver chain with the logo pendant, and a pair of silver logo engraved earrings. Don knew how much the memorial meant to her, both as a cop and because her uncle was killed in the line of duty and was added to the wall.

_Jess- Hope you like them. I know it means a lot to you and I thought you might like it. The second to last gift is under our favorite place. We love to 'connect' here. –Don_

Jess laughed. Their bed was his favorite place in the whole wide world. He was such a crazy guy, but she loved him anyway. She set the box of jewelry on the bed and got on the floor. Her hand reached under and immediately came in contact with another box. Jess opened it and almost dropped it when she realized what was inside.

She gingerly pulled out the black sateen Coach shoulder bag. She had been looking at this bag for weeks. She knew how much it cost and knew that Don had pulled out all the stops for her. She picked up the last note and read through it.

_Jess- I hope you like it. There is only one more gift. Look inside your night table drawer. There lies the last surprise. Once you've opened it, text me back. –Don_

Jess grabbed her two other boxes and walked around the end of the bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope labeled 'Jess'. She opened it and pulled out the two tickets to an expensive dinner cruise for tonight. That's what everything was for. Jess pulled out her phone and hit number two on her speed dial.

"Flack" he answered.

"I know I was supposed to text, but I just couldn't get all of my emotions out through a text. Thank you for everything! It's all amazing!" Don chuckled at his girlfriend's emotions.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll pick you up around five, ok?"

"That's fine, I'll be ready" Jess whispered. Don smiled.

"Good, I love you Jess."

"I love you too Don, I'll see you in a few hours" Jess replied. She didn't wait for his goodbye before she hung up and rushed to get everything together for tonight, but first was a shower and wrapping the books.

* * *

Don felt nervous as he got ready to go at the precinct. He wanted Jess to be surprised. He had just finished his shower and had put on his pants and shirt. He was having a hard time deciding which tie he should wear. He grabbed both and made his way towards Eric's office.

"Don, what are you doing here? I thought you'd have left by now?" Eric asked as his prize detective walked through the door. Don smiled while he shook his head.

"I'm getting ready here, but I need your opinion. Red or blue?" Don asked holding up both ties. Eric looked them over before pointing to the less ugly navy blue tie. Don nodded and left the room with a short goodbye as he fiddled with his tie. He returned to the locker room, threw the red tie back into his locker and pulled out his memorial suit set he had bought with Jess's jewelry. He put on the cuff links, the lapel pin, and the tie clip. Once everything was secured, he grabbed his keys and his suit jacket and made his way out to the Avalanche.

* * *

"Well don't you look nice" Don commented as Jess opened the door. He decided to knock so it would seem like he was picking her up for a date. Jess was mildly amused by his antics.

"You clean up well yourself handsome" Jess flirted. Don leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips. She pulled back breathless and smiled before she leaned over and grabbed her new purse and the bag of books for Don.

"What's that?" Don asked trying to peek inside. Jess shifted it away from him.

"Something you can have once we get on the boat and get seated. I got the tickets in my purse by the way" Jess added as Don started to check his pockets. He laughed and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of the apartment building and into the car.

* * *

"God Don, this is amazing" Jess breathed as he pulled out her chair. Don smiled and kissed the top of her head before he sat in his seat. The waiter came over and Don started to order a bottle of wine when Jess stopped him. "Can we actually just get sparkling cider please?" Don nodded to the waiter and waited until he was out of earshot.

"You never turn down wine" he accused gently. Jess blushed but said nothing to keep Don's mind from wandering. The waiter brought the bottle of cider back and two flute glasses before taking their orders and leaving.

"I was going to wait until after dinner, but I think I kind of opened the can of worms" Jess replied as she handed Don a box wrapped in red and a Valentine's Day bag. "Open the bag first." Don did as he was told and pulled out several books. Two Irish baby names book, a pregnancy week by week book, an expectant parent's guide, two on becoming a new dad, and a countdown for mom's journal.

"Does this mean…?" Jess rolled her eyes before she pushed the box closer to his hands.

"Open this one and find out" she replied. Don picked up the box carefully and quickly destroyed the wrapping job. He took the lid off and found a white plastic stick inside with a section of the cardboard box sitting underneath it. Don picked up the stick and guide and read the results. There was a pink plus sign meaning yes, Jess was pregnant.

"Jess, baby…" Don struggled to find the right words. Jess giggled.

"Yes that's normally what those kinds of gifts mean" she teased. Don's face lit up. He couldn't be more excited to start a family, especially with Jess. He leaned over the table and gave her a heart stopping kiss. The couple smiled as they pulled away from each other.

"Well now I think it's my turn" Don said as he handed her the wrapped book and waited for her to open it. Jess stared at him open mouthed.

"I thought that was what all of this was for" Jess said motioning to her new outfit and the cruise. Don smiled and winked before motioned with his hands to unwrap the present. Jess smiled as she carefully peeled the paper away and stared at the cover.

"It's a book of other people's love letters to each other. I thought you might like reading them and comparing" he hinted. Jess stared at him, not even registering what he was about to do. He got up and kneeled next to her seat, pulling a small, dark blue velvet box out of his breast pocket. Jess gasped in shock while the rest of the patrons watched.

"Jess you're always there after a nightmare case. After everything, you were the one to comfort me and to love me. You've never let me down. I normally have a hard time trusting people, but you… you forced me to trust you because you stole my heart from the first time we were partnered together. It makes me jealous when you talk with those grabby guys from the precinct. They don't understand you like I do. They don't know what you like or what makes you tick. They don't know that you love to be girly when you don't have to prove yourself. They don't know that you hate Chinese food, but love Thai. I don't even think they know your real name! What I'm trying to say Jess is… you're my best friend, my partner, my confidant, my lover. You're the butter to my toast. Your needs have always come before my own. I would do absolutely anything for you. Jessica Marie Angell… will you marry me?" Don held his breath as he opened the box to reveal the ring. Jess could barely see the silver ring with the diamond and the two sapphires on either side through her tears.

"Yes" she croaked, her throat thick with unshed tears. Don smiled and slid the ring on her finger before he leaned forward and kissed the tears off of her cheeks. The couple heard clapping and turned to face the room, finding their audience in tears and excited. Jess and Don both smile before they leaned forward to capture their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**One Year Later:**

"Babe?" Jess called through the apartment. Shortly after Valentine's Day, Jess moved into Don's apartment since it was slightly larger.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Don yelled. Jess made silly faces at the baby while she listened to Don's footsteps rushing around in the nursery. "Here" he said handing her the diaper he was supposed to get five minutes ago.

"Thank you babe" she replied, quickly fastening the diaper. Don wrapped his arm around Jess's waist as they looked down at their baby girl. "You ready to go?" Don nodded and picked up his daughter, carefully trying not to wake her as her placed her in the car seat. Jess smiled and pulled on her NYPD sweatshirt as Don buckled the little girl in.

"Great! I know Lindsay wanted us there early, I promised to help her cook since she will be swamped" Jess said as they exited the apartment. Don smiled as he locked the door behind them and led his girls out to the SUV. He put the car seat in and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I don't know why she invited so many people" Don said chuckling. Jess shrugged.

"It's Lucy's first Valentine's Day. They want to make it special for her" she explained as she turned in her seat to look at her sleeping daughter.

"Can you believe we've been married for nine months? It's been a year today since I proposed to you on the cruise" Don said as he took one of Jess's smaller hands into his own. Jess smiled.

"Yeah, but we added Kiley Aiden to the mix" Jess said as she squeezed her husbands hand and turned to check on her daughter one more time. In the course of a year she had gained a daughter and a husband. Her childhood dreams had come true.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed that! Thank afrozenheart412 for the idea! And be on the lookout for a Saint Patrick's Day story too! Please review!


End file.
